


Go to hell Sherlock

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Molly, Drug Use, F/M, Molly In Love, Sherlock Being Considerate, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Worried Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne
Summary: This story tells about molly's behavior, her thoughts and the attempt to end her love for sherlock leads her to do unthinking things.





	Go to hell Sherlock

Molly was in the morgue doing her daily routine, the night before she did not sleep. She had a proposal to work in another city and with a higher salary than she had at the moment. It has been rethought that doing her life, since she saw neither progress nor her work nor even with Sherlock, also thought of Rosie who would not see it so often and doubts accumulated.

Sherlock's birthday at the cake shop had been a great time, John looked as happy as ever and Sherlock as rude to her as usual. She was glad to see them again as before, there was a moment when Sherlock's  cell rang with that groan so shameful, she already knew who sent those texts, knew Irene Adler since Sherlock went to recognize "her" body in the morgue (Though she was not really her) Molly knew that woman meant something to him.  

It was something she could no longer conceal, because it hurt her a lot, to know that she would never be able to be with Sherlock and that It's not that he's not interested in women, _he's not interested in me._

Think that in his mind there was a room for The woman, it was too much. She always try to cover up the feeling that pressed into her chest, made a lump in her throat and made her body tingle inside. Molly was anything but silly and has the sixth sense of every woman and did not want to go through with this anymore, just wanted to be Rosie's godmother and soon get out of Sherlock' life, with him never going anywhere, she started to need some self-love. She had to end this for her own good.

In her office she silently read the proposal of work, was very tempting, heard noises of steps but did not give importance, opens the door of her office and enter Sherlock and John.

"Hello! What's wrong guys can I help you with something? " She said with a smile. 

"We need to see Mrs. Benetton's body. We are very close to discovering her homicide. " Sherlock said.

"Now I can't Sherlock I have things to do, besides my boss is spinning because they are monitoring me, they see you very often by the morgue, and they warned me twice sherlock to the third could throw me" said Molly

"I don't care about your boss Molly, I need to see that body now, what's so important you should do?" Said Sherlock, look around trying to analyze what was hiding Molly, had to do with the paper in her hands and kept quickly when he and John entered.

"I said I can't Sherlock, I'm sorry, guys. Maybe later when he's gone" Molly said.

"I need it now!" Shouted angrily Sherlock.

Molly got up from her chair and went straight to the lab, ignoring Sherlock's tantrum. John's eyes were white with Sherlock's attitude.

"Stop being capricious Sherlock, come back later,  Molly said ..." said John but Sherlock went after Molly insistently.

Molly starts to see a substance in the microscope. Sherlock could not believe she would not let him see the corpse. Then he knew that if he used her weak point- _he_ -she would agree.

"Molly You look good on that braid."

"Thank you, Sherlock, I'm still not going to let you see that corpse."

"Oh, come on, Molly!" Sherlock screamed angrily. "I'll go anyway Molly Hopper."

"Sherlock, please, you'll get me in trouble!" She was already angry and resigned as every day she saw him.

It was full of frustration. She felt an object, a key to enter the morgue. Molly managed to grab him by the arm to stop him when he let go very abruptly, surprising Molly and John. Molly's heart was about to explode, her brain too, tired, tired and hurt.

"What is wrong with you , idiot?!" Molly shouted to what Sherlock froze and John with his mouth open thinking that some blow will come on Sherlock's face.

"Did you call me an idiot?" Sherlock asked with shocked eyes.

Molly was hysterical. "It's enough Sherlock , I'm telling you I can not, I always help you, I have things to do too, I told you I was warned twice and you don't care, you can be a little more considerate?, I can't let you go at this moment stop behaving as if you take the world ahead. And yes! I told you that you're an idiot some problem? You're an idiot because you have me tired, you know that I always do the things you want, I never ask you for any favors in return and you get to do these tantrums."

Suddenly Sherlock's phone rings, the moan. Molly went crazy. The drop that overflowed the glass.

"You know what? You can go to hell, you and your friendship, stop playing with me. Why do you not go with your girlfriend the perfect perfect body and perfect face and leave me alone. This is not the way to treat friends!"

"The only friend I have is John" Sherlock said coldly.

"Sherlock!" shout angry John.

"I know Sherlock, I know I'm not a friend to you. I am the one who gives the friendship, it is not reciprocal Sherlock, you abuse me knowing what I feel, yes you know what I'm talking about, do not play the fool now!" Molly was pale, the words dragged out of her mouth, she wanted to spit out everything she felt and start from scratch.

"You look like a mad person , Molly" sherlock said angrily.

"You make me crazy Sherlock! You're the most inconsiderate person I've ever met!" she said with fists closed

"That you feel things for me is not my concern these are your things, as I told you the only friend I have is John and it will be like this, I don't feel anything for you and I'm not going to apologize for that, you're a colleague and so it will always be, do not think that you are someone for me only because I let you come to my flat to watch over me not to use. You're the one who's confusing everything."

"Stop it Sherlock! " said John

Molly felt as if she had forgotten to breathe, that hurts.

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked into his eyes. She felt that he was about to collapse, her body trembled, it was the worst words he could have said, but maybe that was the kick to encourage her to get rid of him.

She left the lab wordlessly, passing Sherlock's side with the best face of indifference she could. John could not believe what Sherlock had just told Molly, wanted to hit him in the brain.

"Are you insane? How are you going to tell her that? to molly? You know what she feels for you Sherlock, it was very hard, she did not deserve it, you have to apologize!"

"I will not do it, I'm no fool and idiot" Sherlock said staring into nowhere. He looked agitated.

"You said the worst to a great friend, who helped you escape from death, just because she told you idiot! And don't fool yourself, Molly is your friend whether you like it or not."

Sherlock was pensive, pale and half-stirred by the exchange of shouts. And they retired to Baker Street.

* * *

 

Molly went home early, had a severe headache, but that was nothing compared to what she felt, felt worthless. Sherlock saying such things did nothing but cause a new hole in her heart. But this time is the biggest of all. She had to endure many losses in her life to that added to the years that she lost and she knows that she will lose being in love with him.

She arrived home, toby came to receive it as every day, rubbing on her leg.

"Toby, my sweetheart"

When she realized she had the cat in her arms and her face full of tears.

"I don't want to go through this again toby …"

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at 221b on Baker Street, Sherlock did not speak, he spent his time in his notebook, bored, he had solved Mrs. Benetton's case, he did not eat much, and he was in a bad mood.

"Sherlock comes Christmas and we're all going to meet here, and Molly has to come."

"Come on, I don't care" Sherlock said, sitting upright without looking away from his blog.

"When are you going to apologize?" Said John.

"I will not, there is no need" said Sherlock calmly.

"You're a hard-headed Sherlock." John said irritably.

"Mmmm" Sherlock's grunt

* * *

 

Some days after

"Hey Sherlock, do you hear anything from Molly? She always sends me to ask for Rosie but she has not sent me anything, I'm worried"

"And why should I have news of her John?" Said Sherlock angrily.

"Hey, don't be like that, something could have happened to her" 

"I'm sure she must be in her depressed flat, she tends to always be depressed and sensitive. She must be angry too, so leave her alone, she will return."

"Mmm, I don't know Sherlock, smells funny to me."

Suddenly Sherlock's phone rings. It was Mike, Molly's partner in the morgue.

_"Hey Sherlock, you know something about Molly Hooper, as she joins you, I thought you'd know something."_

"No, I don't . Why?"

_"Because since a  week ago She did not show up for work, She did not answer calls either, I went to his house, but there was no one but her cat meowing."_

"If I have news, I'll tell you, bye."

"What happened?"

"Molly didn't show up for a week at work" Sherlock said. He started looking at his blog again

"What are you doing? We're going to pick her up at her house, she's Rosie's godmother and you're her godfather so you're going to come!."

Silence.

"Good point, let's go!" Sherlock said

When they reached Molly's house, all the lights were off, there were flashes of clear light, they rang the bell and she automatically heard herself scream

"Get out of here!"

John and Sherlock looked at each other in amazement, it was strange in her voice

"Open the door Molly, I'm John."

Nothing.

They approached the windows but everything was closed with the curtains, they could see her shadow that was moving from here to there.

Sherlock broke the window without thinking and entered. Then they saw her, disheveled, in baggy clothing, the house a mess, pale-faced, her eyes red staring into nowhere, she had leaned back in her couch, Sherlock and John came up and saw syringe marks on her arms, had the lost look but knew that they were there.

"What do you want, Sherlock? She said in a raspy voice

"What the hell is this?" Sherlock asked angry

"Do you think that you are the only person in the world that use? Go, leave me alone" Her expression was hard

"What's all this Molly?" asked Sherlock , he could not fit in his head the situation he was seeing

"Get away, Sherlock!"

"Since when did you consume Molly?" ask in dismay John

"I left it, I do sometimes, when my parents died, when my brother died I started and then I started to study and I sat down"

"Do you remember Sherlock when I hit you? What an irony " And she laughed without giving a hint of happiness to her face, with bitterness

"You're coming with us right now" Sherlock said.

Sherlock grabbed her arm and it was released immediately " let me! leave me alone, take everything if you want I don't care!" Molly shouted

" I said come Molly"  Sherlock grabbed her one more time, but Molly stood on the couch and hit his shoulder forcelessly.

"Please leave me alone" Her voice broke

John hugged her by the shoulders " we can't go Molly we will not leave you like this, you have problems and you have not told us enough about what happens to you, we are your friends and we want to see you well"

"Molly, I'm sorry I told you that. Yo are my friend too" Sherlock said looking at her eyes.

"You are forgiven, now you see that it is almost Christmas and I want to be alone, I don't want to spend another bad time like that Christmas"

Sherlock stared at her, John sacked bags and took everything in his hands, all the syringes and the homemade equipment that managed to prepare her doses.

"I'll take it Molly, and we'll come back, if you want to be alone we'll respect you but I don't want to see you like this again understood? " Said John

Molly nodded.

"How's Rosie? I miss her…"

"If you continue like this, you will not see her any more"

Molly started to cry and put a hand to her face covering herself.

"Go away, please, I will not do it again."

Sherlock looked at her without knowing that it was that feeling in his chest, he was angry about the situation, he does not know how to help, how to fix that.

"Molly if you need anything, call us" Sherlock said.

Molly just stared at him.

* * *

 

Baker Street 

"Hey Sherlock I don't believe it, look at everything she had, concealed it quite well, I had never noticed this, and you?"

"Me neither." He said angry "I hope she is not doing it for what I told her"

"Sherlock in her head there must be more things, she is in love with you and will know god how bad she feels about the subject so that she does this."

Sherlock could not sleep that night, he was worried and something sounded in his head, something like guilt.

On the same day of Christmas, they were celebrating as usual in Sherlock's house, Molly did not answer her cell phone, so they did without her, twelve o'clock and Sherlock grabbed his scarf and coat and went out.

John knew where he was going.

Sherlock rang Molly's doorbell but there was no answer, walked in the window, saw her lying on the sofa with pale skin, staring at the ceilling, afraid, with abstinence.

"Molly" Sherlock said.

"What are you doing here?" 

He sat beside her

"Molly talk to me..."

"It's horrible what goes through my head, I have many things that come together, you'll never understand what I feel for you, someday you'll understand." Her gaze was painful. "I have a proposal to work in another city, I'm going to leave here and look what I am, I'm not presentable to start a new job."

Sherlock was surprised when she told him about the new job

"Molly, you should not leave because I told you these things, I'm really sorry."

"It's not that, I'm exhausted, you know, I don't want to go on like this, I don't want to play deeper, you know how that feels, put yourself in my place for a moment"

"I do Molly, I do, but stay with us, you must not go, and Rosie?"

"You think I'm not considering staying for Rosie? My little baby." Her eyes filled with tears Sherlock hugged her, he did not like to see her like this.

"Do you want to come to the party? is Rosie, Mrs. Hudson, Gary also"

"I don't feel good Sherlock, I'm sorry, you can go if you want too" She said with a sad smile

She leaned back on her sofa, Sherlock stood behind her, leaning against her side.

"What are you doing, Sherlock?" She said in anguish

He buried his head between her hair and neck and stayed that way for a long time. Sherlock watched her and realized the damage he had done, that he must repair it and eventually he would give himself a chance, to change, to be a better person, not to hurt people so much that if they really want them. He grabbed her hand and clasped her fingers together with hers.

"Stay Molly, let me help you, you did it for me now it's my turn."

"I can feel your heart beating loud..." Molly said taking his hand, guiding it to the center of her chest.

"Also my heart" She whispered

"I can feel it..." He said closing his eyes by the sensation

Molly sighed

"I hate you Sherlock"

"No, you don't" he said with a smile on his face.

Molly smiled and looked at their hands together.Sherlock took one of her strands of hair and put it behind her ear and kissed her at the corner of her mouth. Molly closed her eyes.

"Stay doesn't sound bad when you hold me like this". 

"Get used Molly...because I will never let you go"

 


End file.
